An advertiser may select to place an advertisement in several printed publications (hereinafter a “print ad”). Although the advertiser may receive increased business or inquiries in response to the print ads placed, generally the advertiser does not know whether certain of the print ads were more effective than others. In another scenario, the advertiser may place the print ad in one publication but on several dates. Again, generally the advertiser does not know whether placing the print ad on certain dates or days of the week is more effective than other dates or days of the week.